


An Avenger Christmas Tale

by Buffyworldbuilder



Series: Because You're Worth It [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder
Summary: This one-shot is two years later. Pepper and Tony are married, and this is Tony’s first Christmas as a father. Although he had a daughter with Pepper in Endgame, I think it’s more likely his first child would be a boy as Starks seem to produce sons. Also, the pregnancy is happening a few years earlier, so it’s probable that he’d release the Y chromosome at some point! 😉 I do bring in The Flash in this one as it was the reason I wanted to write it. I can’t say I’ll never write another one some Christmas, but this is all I have planned.Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters found in this story. Only this story is mine.
Series: Because You're Worth It [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831660
Kudos: 2





	An Avenger Christmas Tale

_******Central City******_

Cisco complained, “Why did Oliver send him here again?” he asked Iris while Caitlin grinned.

“He’s here because Oliver knows that Barry is the best one to train him. He’s ten, and he’s settled into America,” Iris said.

“I just keep imagining all the things I have in my lab that are dangerous for a child his age to touch,” Cisco said.

“That’s why I had Dad lock up your lab while he was here,” Iris said with a smile. “Felicity warned me that he was wicked smart and very curious. She was teaching him computers, but Wanda wasn’t that interested. She seems to want to be physical like her parents and thinks her mind-reading ability will make her a better spy than the Black Widow, her mother.”

Caitlin laughed. “I can’t imagine trying to raise a kid that could read my mind,” she said.

“They are teaching her not to read people’s mind all the time,” Iris said. “Natasha plants false memories in her head, which her time as a spy learning legends allows her to do this. Then if Wanda reacts, she’s busted.”

“Clever,” Caitlin said.

“She scares me,” Cisco said. “She doesn’t just read minds. She can manipulate a person to do things, plant dreams, and use energy like a laser weapon. Wanda may be the strongest, most dangerous meta that we’ve seen.”

“It’s a good thing she has amazing parents,” Iris said. “Not to mention all those Avengers to guide her.”

“How’s it going, Barry?” Cisco asked him over his comms.

Barry was running next to Peter, trying to teach him about the Speed Force. Peter, though, kept goofing off. “Not bad,” he said. “We’ve not hit Speed Force yet because Peter keeps running backward, showing off.”

“I think he’s faster than you, Barry,” Cisco said.

“Maybe,” Barry said. “But I can’t know unless he stops playing around.”

“So are we going to race or just run around in a circle?” Peter asked.

“We can race later, Peter,” Barry said. “I’m trying to teach you about the Speed Force.”

“Should we be teaching a ten-year-old how to time travel?” Cisco wondered.

“Time travel can be dangerous because if you alter events in the past, you can create and entire new timeline and screw up the present,” Barry said.

“Time travel? I can time travel?” Peter asked, his eyes wide.

Barry stopped running. “What were we thinking?” he muttered. Then when Peter picked up speed and disappeared, Barry’s heart stopped. “Who will kill me first? Oliver or Nat?”

Everyone near the comm said, “Nat.”

“And she’ll make it hurt more,” Caitlin said.

What was he going to do?

***** _New York*****_

Tony was excited as he put together the miniature robot that he’d designed for his son. Bruce Howard Stark had been born eighteen months ago. Three months after Felicity told Pepper that she was pregnant again, Pepper finally admitted that she was four months pregnant herself. It didn’t take Tony long to convince her to walk down the aisle with him, and they were married two months before their son was born. Felicity had her daughter a month later and named her Mia Pepper Rogers. Tony wanted to honor the only man he believed was smarter than him; however, he didn’t want to call his son either Bruce or Howard. Pepper liked Howie, but Tony saw dork when he heard that. He insisted their son be called Bru. As Pepper had a unique name, she just shrugged.

So Bru Stark was the name that stuck. When his first word had been “da da,” Tony had been so ecstatic that he gave all his scientists a thousand-dollar bonus. When Bru took his first steps, he began designing a line of miniature robots for toddlers as well as bikes and trikes. Some of the designs were so creative that his wife and CEO decided a new division of their company had to be started to develop some of the better designs. The new division would be ready for the new year. It was amusing to the media and world at large to see the former weapons designer become a toy maker.

Pepper came into the room carrying their son. “Steve will be here soon with Mia. He is taking them to Clint’s youngest son’s birthday party,” she said.

“Aren’t we going to that?” Tony asked.

“It’s not in New York, and Steve volunteered to be on kid duty with Happy as Felicity and Buck are still recovering from the flu,” Pepper explained “Isn’t that robot done?”

“It is mostly,” Tony said. “I added an A.I. to it, though, that will become Bru’s personal companion, and as he ages, his bodyguard and guide.”

“Seriously?” Pepper asked in surprise.

“Yep,” Tony said smugly. “Meet Parker. Parker say hi to Bru and Mrs. Stark.”

A teenage boy’s voice came out of the three foot robot as it raised its hand. “Hello. It is very nice to meet you both,” it said.

Bru grinned. “Mine?” he asked.

“Yes, buddy, it is,” Tony said as Pepper sat him down to walk toward the robot.

“Talks?” Bru asked.

“Yes, I can talk,” it said. It held out its hand. “I am Parker, named after a young teenager Sir met in the Bronx. His name was Peter Parker, but as Oliver and Natasha have a son named that, Sir decided Parker would be best for my name.”

Bru grinned in delight as he took the robot’s hand. “Play?” he asked it.

“I would be happy to play with you, Bru,” the robot said as it walked with Bru to the toy box that was kept in every room of their place.

“That is incredible, Tony,” Pepper said. Although she knew how brilliant her husband was, he still managed to both surprise and thrill her with his creations. Becoming a father seemed to inspire him to greater heights. “We could destroy all competitors with that design.”

“It’s not ready for mass production until I can make it unhackable,” Tony said grimly. “The thought of some sick perverted computer person hacking into one of them and messing with a kid’s head gives me nightmares. I have Felicity and Ray Palmer working on ways to prevent it. Felicity hired a new genius named Curtis, who might have some ideas.”

“I hate to think of the necessity, but I am glad you are looking at security,” she said. She loved what fatherhood had done to him. Although she had loved him so much when they married, her love for him seemed to grow deeper all the time as he poured so much love into their son. “I think we should have another baby. What do you think?”

“Only if you give me a girl this time,” he said “It’s not negotiable.”

“Well, that’s up to you,” she said. “I do my part, but you need to talk to your little fishies.” She giggled as she saw the look on his face. “You’re actually thinking of a way to program your semen, aren’t you?”

Tony grinned. “You know me so well,” he said. “Why don’t we start working on that baby making right now?”

“I can’t. Plans with your son and friends, remember?” she said.

“You owe me,” he said, kissing her neck and then her lips.

“Kiss me, Mommy!” her son demanded, interrupting.

Tony picked him up in his arms. “What? No daddy kisses?” he asked, kissing his face and then lips.

“No, Mommy kisses are the best,” he said.

“That is so true,” Tony said with a smirk as Pepper kissed his son. He didn’t realize this level of happiness was even possible, and he hoped next Christmas would bring them a new addition.

***** _Star City*****_

Oliver was trying to calm his wife, who had just heard that showing their son the Speed Force had an unforeseen consequence. Their daughter Wanda sat on the couch, trying not to panic. Her adopted mother’s emotions were so loud, though, she was distracted by her worry for her twin.

“I am going to kill your friend while he sleeps,” Natasha said in clipped tones. “If my son does not return, I will kill him quickly out of respect to you, but he will die.”

Oliver knew she meant every word. “It will be okay, babe. Peter is brilliant, and he will figure out how to return,” Oliver said.

Suddenly, lightening came into their living room and a hole shimmered in the air. Then they saw Peter, but he wasn’t alone.

Moira Queen blinked as she looked at her son. “Oliver? What happened? How did we get here? That man, the one who wanted you dead was about to kill me or Thea to torture you,” she said.

“Peter!” Natasha said, hugging her son. Then she pulled away and glared at him. “What the hell is wrong with you? You scared me to death. I was planning the murder of Barry Allen.”

“She really was,” Wanda said to her brother, relieved to see him whole.

“I’m fine, and I brought Grandmother!” Peter said proudly.

Oliver was shocked as he stared at his dead mother—she was alive and well, standing in front of him. “How is she here? She’s been dead for several years now.”

“What do you mean, Oliver? I’m not dead, but that mad man was about to kill me or Thea,” Moira said. “I wasn’t going to let you watch Thea die.”

“I saved her,” Peter boasted. “I remembered the lecture Barry gave me about the downside of altering events and how the Speed Force wasn’t to be used for fixing events, so I didn’t try to change the moment when she died. Instead, I just took her and brought her here. This shouldn’t create a new timeline. You both seem to know who I am, so I figure it worked.”

“I will call Barry,” Natasha said. “You hug your mother.”

Oliver did just that, pulling his mother into his arms. “I’ll explain everything, Mom,” he told her. He couldn’t believe it—she was alive and with him again.

“I sent Thea a text and told her to get her asap,” Wanda said.

“So who are all these people, Oliver? How did we get here? Is Thea okay?” Moira said.

Oliver led her to sit on the sofa while his wife made their son sit in the chair. She sat on the arm and said, “I am Oliver’s wife, Natasha Romanoff. You were killed four years ago by the mad man you mentioned.”

“What does she mean? How could you be married?” Moira asked, confused.

“Peter is a meta, Mom. His superpower allows him to run so fast that he can time travel like the Flash in Central City,” Oliver said. “He pulled you out of your timeline and brought you forward to the future.”

“Really?” she asked, shocked.

“It’s the coolest thing!” Peter said. “Barry just told me about it and not to alter events, and I didn’t want to fight the guy. But if I left him and only took your mother, he could’ve then killed Aunt Thea. So I sped Thea away and then took away the guy’s sword and used it to cut your ties and gave you the sword.”

Oliver blinked as memories were forced in his head. “I remember that! The memory wasn’t there, but now it is! I used the sword to hold him at bay. He charged me, and then he all but ran into my sword,” Oliver said. “I have searched the past few years for my mother, convinced he had hid her somewhere.”

“Oops,” Peter said wincing. “Do you want me to return her to that timeline?”

“You are not going anywhere,” Natasha said. “You are so grounded. No speeding anywhere for a week. Do you understand me? I’m going to make you spend more time training. Go call Barry and tell him that you are alive and here.”

Peter looked slightly repentant. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to meet my grandmother,” he said.

“Oliver, how do you have a son that old?” his mother asked.

“He’s ten, and we adopted him and his sister from Russia two years ago,” Oliver said. He wanted to mention William, but he knew it wasn’t the time. He was just glad that she was here with him.

“That’s wonderful, Oliver,” his mother said, smiling at him.

“We were married over two years ago, but Natasha can’t have children,” Oliver said.

“It is nice to meet you, Natasha,” Moira said.

“You, too,” Natasha said. “I am sorry that you’ve lost some time. We have a wedding video, though.”

“Wanda, come meet your grandmother,” Oliver said, gesturing to her to join them.

Wanda walked over and stood next to her brother, looking into her grandmother’s mind. She saw mostly confusion, fear, and worry for her children—nothing suspicious and relaxed as she greeted her adopted father’s mother.

“It is great to meet you, Wanda,” Moira said, smiling warmly at her.

“I can’t believe that you’re here,” Oliver said to his mother, still in amazement. “My son is impetuous, but I can’t be too mad at him. Thea and I missed you so much.”

She looked around and realized where they were. “You moved into the house,” she said, smiling. “I’m so glad. The house is full of life again.”

“We did about six months ago—over the summer,” he said. “We were bringing Peter here to train as the grounds allows him to run around, and Natasha works with Wanda. His twin sister is even more powerful than he is.”

“Really?” Moira said.

“Don’t be scared, but she can read minds, manipulate them, and plant dreams. She can control energy—she’s very powerful.”

“We’re teaching, though, about not reading minds without a very good reason,” Natasha said.

“That’s extraordinary,” Moira said. “Imagine what she could do at a board meeting.”

Oliver grinned. “You sound like Nat. Natasha used to be a spy—she worked for SHIELD. Now’s she’s working for the police department here.” he said.

“That’s impressive,” Moira said.

Oliver’s front door burst open, and he and his wife tensed. When he saw it was his sister and Roy, he relaxed.

“It’s true?” Thea gasped as she looked at her mom sitting with Oliver. “Peter did it. He brought Mom back.”

Moira stood and held open her arms. Thea didn’t hesitate to race into them, hugging her tightly.

Roy moved at a slower place, glad for his love.

Oliver shared a glance with his wife, feeling overwhelmed. Three Christmases ago, Nat had brought him William. Two Christmases go, she had brought him the twins. Now, he had another Christmas miracle.

***** _A Few Days Later*****_

They were having Christmas dinner at the Queen mansion, the only place big enough to hold everyone. They always had it now the day after Christmas, so the families could have their own personal celebrations. Or in Clint’s case visit the in laws. Moira had finally been made aware of her new daughter-in-law’s real status as an Avenger. She and Oliver spoke about her grandson that she had willfully kept from him. Of course, she had not known William was born, having believed his mother had an abortion. Oliver expressed his hurt and disappointment, and his mother apologized. Considering her death and resurrection, he decided not to waste any energy being upset with her. He also convinced William’s mother not to either.

Now that son and his mother sat at the table next to her new grandson, Peter. Somehow, her son’s IT girl was now his partner and adopted sister. Captain America sat at their table—it was a strange sight. Of course, Iron Man was there, too. Moira felt like she had awoken from a nightmare and moved into the craziest dream ever, but it was a wonderful one. Her son was finally happy and at peace. This was what she had always wanted for him. He had a group of peers who knew him and loved him, and he had a family.

Felicity was overjoyed. She sat in between Steve and Pepper, across from Moira, who sat next to Oliver while Thea sat on his other side next to Roy. Natasha sat at the end of the table with Bruce and Wanda next to her. Sam and Clint and his wife and children were also there. Felicity’s mom and Quentin along with the Diggles completed the guest list. It was a massive group, and Felicity could see that Oliver’s mom felt touched to see her dining hall full again.

Thor, the only one missing, entered the room. His presence commanding the room as it always did.

“I am here!” he announced unnecessarily. “I am sorry for my late arrival. I have brought a guest—I hope that is okay.”

“Of course,” Oliver said, standing to shake his hand. “Lady Sif is always welcome here.”

Felicity was disappointed that Thor’s affair with the American scientist Dr. Foster hadn’t worked out. However, Lady Sif was Thor’s equal in every way, and she loved him immensely. She would make a fitting queen for the larger than life Asgardian.

“Loki sends his love,” Thor said to Tony, who glared.

“Well, I hope you told him that we send our disdain,” Tony replied as he hugged his friend.

“I did.” Lady Sif said with a smirk.

“I knew there was a reason you were my favorite Asgardian,” Tony told her as she shook her hand in welcome.

Moira was struck mute as she gazed at the God of Thunder in awe. “You know that beautiful man?” she whispered to her son.

Oliver grinned. “He’s an Avenger, Mother,” Oliver said. “He’s not here as much as the others due to his commitments to Asgard, but he comes for as many of the kids’ birthdays as he can or special occasions like this.”

“Your life is so different,” Moira said.

Oliver nodded. “It is,” he said. “Natasha has changed every part of it. Or rather, should I say, Felicity did first. She is cousin’s with Pepper, and it was Pepper who decided that Stark Industry would save our company and gave it to me and Felicity without conditions. Tony has been my mentor in so many ways as wells has Felicity’s husband, Steve. I tried hard to keep them all distant, but they wouldn’t let me. Tony doesn’t do anything halfway, and if you’re in his life, you’re in it all the way.”

“I am so happy for you, Oliver. You have everything I ever wanted for you,” Moira said.

“I do now that you are here,” Oliver said.

“Mrs. Queen,” Tony said, addressing Moira.

“Please call me Moira,” Moira told him.

“Moira,” he said, smiling. “So Pepper and I are starting a toy division at our company. It is set to open next month. How would you feel about leading it? I always want family or close friends to help with any new projects I start. You can’t possibly want to work for your son. I’m going to put the headquarters in Central City as I’m plan to recruit that genius friend of Oliver’s Cisco. Star Labs hasn’t made money in years, so I don’t know how they pay their bills to begin with.”

“Toys? You’re making toys?” Moira asked in surprise.

Then he proceeded to tell him about his new robot companion, and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

Of course, Tony Stark would create toys unlike anyone on the planet. Her grandson William lived in Central City, and the decision was an easy one to make.

“I would love to work for you,” she said.

Oliver knew life couldn’t possibly get better than this moment. The New Year was coming, and it was going to be the best one yet.

***** _The End*****_

_I know this wasn’t too eventful or anything. I just wanted to write a Barry/Peter scene really, and I hope this amused you. Thanks for reading. Happy New Year!_


End file.
